Zwerkbal
thumb|Magnus Stoker, de tijdelijke wachter van Griffoendor thumb|Jager van Griffoendor Zwerkbal (Engels: Quidditch) is een sport voor tovenaars uit de Harry Potter-boeken van J.K. Rowling. In de wereld van Harry Potter is de status van het Zwerkbal te vergelijken met die van het voetbal: veel mensen praten er over mee en zijn zeer enthousiast als er een groot toernooi wordt gespeeld. Ook heeft iedere heks of tovenaar wel een favoriet Zwerkbal-team. Het idee van Zwerkbal lijkt te zijn gebaseerd op het non-fictie horseball. Harry zelf vind het lijken op basketbal op bezems met vier ballen en drie hoge doelen. thumb|Stadion WK Zwerkbal thumb|Zwerkbalveld thumb|Zoeker van Zwadderich thumb|Griffoender team in Harry's 6de schooljaar Beschrijving van het spel De ballen Zwerkbal wordt gespeeld met drie verschillende soorten ballen: De Slurk thumb|left|De Slurk De Slurk (Engels: Quaffle) is een normale ronde rode bal. Vroeger werd hij van leer gemaakt, toen zat er ook vaak een lus aan. De Slurk wordt met één hand gevangen en gegooid. Daarom had hij vroeger ook wel vingergaten. Dit soort slurken werden in 1875 afgeschaft men voorzag hem van een houvastbezwering. Nu is de Slurk naadloos en heeft hij een doorsnede van dertig centimeter. Sinds een zwerkbalwedstrijd in 1711 is de slurk rood, aangezien hij anders niet te zien was als hij in de modder lag. De Jagers vonden het vervelend dat ze - als ze de Slurk misten - naar beneden moesten duiken om hem te vangen. Daarom behekste Spirulina Pasmoer de Slurk zo dat hij langzaam naar beneden viel. Dat gebeurt nu nog steeds. De Beukers De Beukers (Engels: Bludgers) waren eerst vliegende keien. Het nadeel van vliegende keien waren dat ze konden openbarsten als er met een Drijversknots uit de vijftiende eeuw op werd geslagen. Daarna gingen ze thumb|een Beuker en een Knuppel experimenteren met andere materialen en kwamen ze uit op lood. Na een poosje kwamen ze erachter dat lood te zacht was voor zwerkbaldoeleinden. Elk deukje beïnvloedt het vermogen van een Beuker om recht te vliegen. Tegenwoordig zijn de Beukers van ijzer en hebben ze een doorsnede van 25 cm. Beukers zijn behekst en achtervolgen ieder persoon en daarom hebben de Drijvers een knuppel zodat ze de Beukers naar een speler van het andere team kunnen slaan. De Gouden Snaai De Gouden Snaai (Engels: Golden Snitch) is een gouden balletje ter grootte van een flinke walnoot met vleugeltjes dat supersnel rondfladdert. Een Snaai heeft huidherinneringen. Dit betekent dat een Snaai zo is betoverd dat hij de eerste persoon die hem aanraakt naderhand kan identificeren. Hierdoor kan de Snaai uitsluitsel geven wanneer het niet zeker is wie de Snaai tijdens een Zwerkbalwedstrijd als eerste heeft gevangen. Hierdoor wordt een Snaai ook nooit met een blote hand aangeraakt voordat hij wordt gebruikt tijdens een Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Zelfs de maker raakt de Snaai niet aan, deze draagt tijdens de fabricage handschoenen. thumb|Gouden SnaaiVroeger in de begintijd van het zwerkbal hadden ze nog geen Snaai maar speelden ze met een Gouden Smiecht, een heel klein vogeltje met de snelheid en beweeglijkheid van een Snaai. Eeuwen later, toen de Smiechten bijna uitgestorven waren (als ze gevangen werden, werden ze vaak doodgedrukt) zochten de zwerkballiefhebbers verwoed naar een vervanging voor de Smiecht. Toen bedacht Sijmen Hamerslag de Gouden Snaai. Dit balletje had dezelfde eigenschappen als een Gouden Smiecht. thumb|left In het zevende deel erft Harry Potter van Albus Perkamentus de Snaai die hij tijdens zijn eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd bijna had ingeslikt. Volgens het testament laat Perkamentus Harry deze Snaai na als herinnering aan de beloning voor talent en vasthoudendheid. Rufus Schobbejak, op dat moment Minister van Toverkunst, handelt Perkamentus' testament af, en denkt dat Perkamentus misschien iets in de Snaai heeft gestopt dat alleen Harry eruit kan halen, doordat de Snaai Harry's aanraking kan herkennen. Er gebeurt echter niets wanneer hij de Snaai aanraakt. Wanneer hij zijn lippen tegen de Snaai aandrukt, waarmee hij de Snaai immers het eerst aanraakte, verschijnen er op het oppervlak van de Snaai heel kort vijf woorden in het handschrift van Perkamentus: Ik open aan het slot (Engels: I open at the close). Wanneer Harry er tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein achter komt dat hij zelf een van de Gruzielementen is van Heer Voldemort, weet hij dat hij moet sterven om Voldemort te verslaan. Hij denkt dat het hem nu wel zal lukken om de Snaai te openen. Hij realiseert zich dat met de woorden Ik open aan het slot het einde van zijn leven wordt bedoeld. Hij houdt de Snaai tegen zijn lippen en fluistert "ik sta op het punt om te sterven". De Snaai splijt hierdoor open, en in de Snaai ligt de Steen van Wederkeer. Harry gebruikt deze Steen om vier mensen tijdelijk uit de dood terug te halen: zijn vader James Potter, Sirius Zwarts, Remus Lupos en zijn moeder Lily. Deze gedaanten geven Harry de moed om verder te gaan, en het op te nemen tegen Voldemort. Het veld right Zwerkbal wordt gespeeld op een ovaal veld, dat verschillende ondergronden kan hebben, (1) ter grootte van een voetbalveld met aan beide kanten drie grote masten (2) met aan de bovenkant ringen (in dit artikel wordt de term hoepel(s) gebruikt als men hiernaar verwijst) waardoor heen kan worden geworpen. De speeltijd van het spel hangt volledig af van de twee zoekers van het team, het spel stopt namelijk pas als de gouden snaai is gevangen. Het 'wereldrecord' werd gevestigd tijdens de wedstrijd in de Engelse League toen de zoeker van de Tutshill Tornado's (toen de Tutshill Tornado's regerend wereldkampioen waren) de snaai al na 14 seconden pakte. Dat was de kortste wedstrijd ooit. De langste wedstrijd was een duel dat in het teken stond van de wereldbeker van 1463, en duurde drie maanden. De spelers Zwerkbal wordt gespeeld op vliegende bezems. Elk team bestaat uit 7 spelers: ;De Jagers (Engels: Chasers) : De drie jagers hebben als taak om punten te scoren voor het team. Een punt wordt gescoord door de Slurk door een van de 3 hoepels te gooien. Wanneer dat is gedaan krijgt het team dat heeft gescoord 10 punten erbij. ;De Wachter (Engels: Keeper) : De wachter heeft als taak om ervoor te zorgen dat het vijandige team niet scoort. Hij verdedigt dus de hoepels. ;De Drijvers (Engels: Beaters) : De twee drijvers hebben als taak om het vijandige team te dwarsbomen. Dit doen ze met behulp van de Beukers. De drijvers beschikken namelijk over korte knuppels, een soort van verkorte honkbalknuppels, en met deze knuppels slaan ze de beukers in de richting van het vijandige team. Tegelijkertijd verdedigen ze hun eigen teamgenoten ook tegen vijandige inkomende beukers. ;De Zoeker (Engels: Seeker) : De zoeker heeft als taak om de Gouden Snaai te vangen. De gouden snaai is namelijk 150 punten waard bij zwerkbal. Bovendien is het spel afgelopen als de snaai gevangen wordt. Wanneer een team meer dan 150 punten achterstaat, is het niet gunstig om de snaai te vangen en dan is het de taak van de zoeker van het achterlopende team dat hij verhindert dat de tegenstander de snaai vangt. Geschiedenis Zwerkbal begon als een simpel spel gespeeld op bezems, waarbij de spelers met een leren bal (De Slurk) overspeelden en probeerden in doelen aan beide kanten van het veld te werken. Niet lang daarna werden er ijzeren ballen (Beukers) toegevoegd. De gouden Snaai werd weer later toegevoegd. De Snaai vindt zijn oorsprong in een andere oude sport waarbij de spelers een snelle, gouden vogel moesten proberen te vangen. In het jaar 1269 werd zo'n gouden vogel (een 'Gouden Smiecht') losgelaten. Diegene die hem zou vangen kreeg 150 Galjoenen (tegenwoordig meer dan 1 miljoen Galjoenen waard!). Later werd, ter verering van die sport, 150 punten toegekend aan het team dat een gouden snaai zou vangen. De vogel was tegen deze tijd een bedreigde diersoort. Een Ierse voorloper van Zwerkbal is "Aingingein". 12e eeuw, van 1100 tot 1200 * Begin van de eeuw: Smiechtenjacht is populair. Een Gouden Smiecht is een razendsnel vogeltje. * 1105: Op het beroemde schilderij 'Günther der Gewalttätige ist der Gewinner' wordt de Oudduitse sport Stichstock afgebeeld. * 1107: Guthrie Lochrin uit Schotland schrijft over een bezemsteeltocht: "...met splinters bezaaide billen en uitpuilende aambeien….". Dit toont aan hoe knoestig en ruw de bezemstelen toentertijd waren. * Wandtapijt in het Zwerkbalmuseum toont een Smiechtenjacht in vier taferelen. * Diederik Knar uit Noord-Engeland schrijft aan zijn Noorse neef Olaf over een 'lekker potje Zwerckbol'. Hij heeft het over de Vanger, een Bonker en drie doelvaten op hoge palen. Hieruit blijkt dat de door Klepel beschreven sport zich snel verspreidde. * 1163: oprichting van de Pullover Unitedthumb|Eerste afbeelding Zwerkbal circa 1100. 10e eeuw, van 900 tot 1000 * Jaarlijkse Zweedse bezemrace van Kopparberg naar Arjeplog (500 km) begint, ook nu nog een jaarlijks evenement. * ca. 962: Duitse manuscripten vertonen heksenmeesters op bezems. 11e eeuw, van 1000 tot 1100 * Een Gaëlisch heldendicht vertelt over Creathceann, een zeer gevaarlijke Schotse bezemsport * Gerda Klepel (Blubberveld) beschrijft een vroege vorm van Zwerkbal in haar dagboek: "…. Hoe die debielen op hun bezemstelen dat stomme spelletje speelden boven het moeras….. Ze laten nu twee grote rotsblokken rondvliegen, die proberen al die gekken van hun bezems te slaan…" '14e eeuw, van 1300 tot 1400' # 1358: Zacharias Mudde zet de eerste volledige beschrijving van Zwerkbal op papier. Grote manden op palen waren de doelen. Het veld was 160 m lang,en ovaal van vorm. De wachters waren tevens Jager. # 1312: De oprichting Winterpayne Wasps. # 1345: Uit een wedstrijdverslag van Zacharias Mudde blijkt dat Zwerkbal ook in Ierland wordt gespeeld. # 1357: Scheidsrechter Har Bieter uit Norfolk overlijdt tijdens een Zwerkbalwedstrijd, waarschijnlijk door een vervloeking van iemand uit het publiek. # 1362: De Tovenaarsraad verbiedt het spelen van Zwerkbal binnen een straal van 80 km van een stad. # 1368: De Tovenaarsraad verbiedt het spelen van Zwerkbal binnen een straal van 150 km van een stad. 13e eeuw, van 1200 tot 1300 * 1203: oprichting van de Holyhead Harpies in Wales * 1269: Barberus Bral, hoofd van de Tovenaarsraad, bezoekt een Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Smiechtenjacht en Zwerkbal zijn sindsdien samengebracht. Bral biedt 150 Galjoenen aan degene die de Smiecht tijdens de wedstrijd vangt. Madame Modesta Raapnat uit Kent sprak uit protest een Sommeerspreuk uit en ving het arme vogeltje. Ze kreeg 10 Galjoenen boete voor het verstoren van de wedstrijd. * 1291: oprichting van de Kenmare Kestrels in Ierland. * 1292: oprichting van de Pride of Portee op het eiland Skye * Stichstock sterft uit in Duitsland * Halverwege deze eeuw is de Smiechtpopulatie zo sterk gedaald a.g.v. het Zwerkbalspel, dat de Smiecht een beschermde diersoort wordt. Dit gebeurt o.l.v. het nieuwe hoofd van de Tovenaarsraad, Elfrida Grons. Zij verbood de jacht op de Smiecht en het gebruik van het vogeltje bij Zwerkbalwedstrijden. Ze richtte tevens het Modesta Raapnat Smiechtenreservaat op. * Sijmen Hamerslag, metaalbezweerder uit Ochtendwater, vindt de Gouden Snaai uit als vervanger voor de Smiecht. Een bal ter grootte van een walnoot met zilverkleurige vleugels, zo behekst dat hij binnen het veld blijft. De uitvinding van de Gouden Snaai wordt gezien als het begin van het moderne Zwerkbal. 15e eeuw, van 1400 tot 1500 * Begin deze eeuw: uit een gedicht van Rodsak de Rijmelaar blijkt dat ook Noorwegen warm liep voor Zwerkbal * Begin deze eeuw: diverse bronnen tonen aan dat Zwerkbal zich verspreidde over Europa * 1402: Oprichting van de Caerphilly Catapults uit Wales * 1419: De Tovenaarsraad bepaalt dat Zwerkbal niet gespeeld mag worden 'op enige plaats waar ook maar de minste of geringste kans is dat een Dreuzel het ziet en wie zich daar niet aan houdt , mag proberen om te zwerkballen in een kerker, met een ketting om zijn nek.' * 1422: oprichting Wigtown Wanderers in Schotland * 1473: Eerste Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal, waar tijdens de finale van Vlaanderen tegen Transsylvanië 700 overtredingen hebben plaatsgevonden. WK vindt vanaf dit jaar elke vier jaar plaats. 16e eeuw, van 1500 tot 1600 * Aan het begin van deze eeuw gaan Zwerkbalploegen experimenteren met metalen Beukers ter vervanging van de keien. * 1520: oprichting van de Tutshill Tornados * 1538: Verbod op het gebruik van de toverstok tegen de tegenpartij. 17e eeuw, van 1600 tot 1700 * Zwerkbal werd in Nieuw-Zeeland geïntroduceerd door Europese kruidenkundigen. Ook Noord-Amerika maakt kennis met Zwerkbal. * 1612: Oprichting van de Appleby Arrows * 1620: Quintus Altostratus schrijft 'De Edele Sport der Heksenmeesters'. Hierin staat een diagram van een 17e -eeuws Zwerkbalveld. Doelen waren manden op palen, hoger en kleiner als in de beschrijving van Mudde. * 1652: Instelling Europacuptoernooi, wordt om de drie jaar gehouden * 1674: Oprichting van de Profliga in Groot-Brittannië. Hierin zitten 13 teams die elk jaar om de beker strijden. * 1692: Internationaal Statuut van Magische Geheimhouding wordt aangenomen. Hierdoor is elk afzonderlijk Ministerie van Toverkunst verantwoordelijk voor het geheimhouden van Zwerkbalwedstrijden in haar land. 18e eeuw, van 1700 tot 1800 * 1711: De bruine leren Slurk wordt rood, omdat hij tijdens een regenachtige wedstrijden niet te zien is. * Halverwege deze eeuw vindt Spirulina Pasmoer de Pasmoer-Slurk uit. Deze Slurk is zo behekst dat hij langzaam valt. Jagers kunnen hem zo tijdens de vlucht grijpen. De Pasmoer-Slurk wordt nu nog gebruikt. * 1750: Het Departement van Magische Sport en Recreatie wordt opgericht, als antwoord op net Internationale Statuur van Magische Geheimhouding uit 1692. Zij stelt tevens de zeven belangrijkste Zwerkbalregels vast. * 1762: Creaothceann wordt verboden door het Ministerie van Toverkunst * Zwerkbal wordt in Australië geïntroduceerd * Uitvinding van Slorkpot in Noord-Amerika, variant op Zwerkbal, door Abraham Preiloof 19e eeuw, van 1800 tot 1900 * De Banchory Bangers worden ontbonden na een wedstrijd tegen de Appleby Arrows, omdat ze hun Beukers lieten wegvliegen en naar de Hebriden vlogen om een Schotse Zwartkop als mascotte te gaan zoeken. * 1820: Evert Smergelhout vindt de Kussenbezwering uit waardoor de bezem veel comfortabeler wordt. * 1875: Uitvinding van de Houvastbezwering. Hierdoor werden lussen en vingergaten in de Slurk overbodig. * 1879: vervaardiging van de eerste Eikschacht 79 bezem door Elias Gramsteen * 1883: Doelmanden worden vervangen door de huidige doelringen, om de grootte gestandaardiseerd te krijgen. Een artikel in de Ochtendprofeet van 12-2-1883 maakt hier melding van. * 1884: Een Gouden Snaai zou 6 maanden op vrije vleugels zijn gebleven op Bodmin Moor. De wedstrijd is uiteindelijk gestaakt, maar de Snaai is nooit teruggevonden. * Schoffelen (zie overtredingen) wordt verboden, en een nieuwe regel wordt ingesteld: er mag zich slechts een Jager in het doelgebied bevinden. Op 22 juni kondigt een artikel in de Ochtendprofeet deze nieuwe regel aan. * 1892: Laatste keer dat de Cambridge Cannons de Liga wonnen. * 1894: Fans van de Appleby Arrows mogen geen vuurpijlen meer uit hun toverstokken schieten als er gescoord is, omdat de scheidsrechter een pijl door zijn neus kreeg. 20e eeuw, van 1900 tot 2000 * 1901: vervaardiging van de Maanstraal bezem door Gloria Inde. * Begin 20e eeuw: vervaardiging van de Zilveren Pijl racebezemsteel door Leo Schuurder. * 1921: record voor de snelste verovering van de Snaai door Roderik Pineut van de Tutshill Tornados tegen de Caerphilly Catapults. Sindsdien bestaat de Zoekersmanoeuvre de Pineutpass. * 1926:oprichting Helleveegs Bezemfabriek door Bob, Ben en Bram van Beuzel. Ontwikkelen de Helleveeg Eén. * 1929: oprichting Handelsmaatschappij de Komeet door Ed Huppel en Rudolf Kliek. Ontwikkelen de Komeet 140. * 1932: De Appleby Arrows verslaan de Europese kampioen Vrasta Vultures in een wedstrijd die 16 dagen duurt. * 1934: Productie van Helleveeg Twee start. * 1935: Carolien Lindenberg steekt als eerste op een bezem de Atlantische Oceaan over. * 1937: Productie van Helleveeg Drie van start. * 1938: Productie Komeet 180 van start. * 1940: Donner en Wetter brengen de Dondersteel bezem op de markt. * 1952: Universele Bezems brengt de Vallende Ster uit, de goedkoopste racebezemsteel ook. * 1953: De Holyhead Harpies verslaan de Heidelberg Harriers. Dit wordt gezien als een van de beste wedstrijden ooit. * 1956: De Caerphilly Catapults verslaan de Noorse Karasjok Kites in de Europacupfinale. * jaren '60: Magnus 'Deukhoofd' MacDonald start een campagne om het in 1762 verboden Creaothceann heringevoerd te krijgen, dit mislukt. * 1967: Oprichting Nimbus Racebezembouwers en uitgifte van de Nimbus 1000 * 1972: Het clubmotto van de Cambridge Cannons verandert van 'Wij zullen overwinnen' in 'Laten we maar duimen en er het beste van hopen' * 1978: Faillissement Universele Bezems. * 1990: Uitgifte van Twijger 90 door Braman en Vleugelaar. * 1995: Cambridge Cannons worden kampioen van Engeland. Regels #De hoogte waarop de spelers vliegen is onbeperkt, maar de speler mag de lijnen van het veld niet overschrijden. Als een speler buiten de lijnen vliegt moet zijn ploeg de Slurk afstaan aan de tegenpartij. #De aanvoerder mag om een time-out vragen aan de scheidsrechter. Spelers mogen alleen tijdens een time-out met de voeten op de vloer staan. Een time-out mag maximaal 2 uur duren als de wedstrijd langer duurt dan 12 uur. Als een team na deze time-out niet terugkomt, wordt het gediskwalificeerd. #De scheidsrechter mag strafworpen toekennen. De Jager die de strafworp neemt, moet vanaf de middenstip naar het doelgebied vliegen, waarbij alleen de Wachter van de tegenpartij in het doelgebied mag zijn. #De Slurk mag worden afgepakt, maar nooit mag een lichaamsdeel van een tegenspeler worden aangeraakt. #Bij blessures mag geen wisselspeler worden ingezet. #Toverstokken zijn toegestaan, mits niet gebruikt tegen tegenstanders, bezems van tegenstanders, scheidsrechter, ballen of publiek. #Een wedstrijd eindigt pas als de Snaai is gevangen, of als de aanvoerders onderling overeenkomen de wedstrijd te stoppen. Competities Er is niets bekend over een Nederlandse, Belgische of Luxemburgse zwerkbalcompetitie. Bekende Zwerkbalteams Zweinstein Zwerkbalteams *Huffelpuf *Zwadderich *Griffoendor *Ravenklauw Internationale Zwerkbalteams *Amerikaans *Argentijns *Armenisch *Australisch *Braziliaans *Bulgaars *Chinees thumb|De Bulgaarse [[Zoeker Viktor Kruml.]] *Duits *Engels *Indiaans *Ierland *Japans *Luxemburgs *Marokaans *Mexicaans *Het Noordse *Peruaans *Portugees *Schots *Spaans *Transylvaniaans *Turks *Ugandees *Vlaanders *Wales Regionale teams Afrika *Gimbi Giant-Slayers *Patonga Proudsticks *Sumbawanga Sunrays *Tchamba Charmers Azië *Toyohashi Tengu Oceanië *Moutohora Macaws *Thundelarra Thunderers *Woollongong Warriors Europa *Bigonville Bombers Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen, hoofdstuk 8 *Braga Broomfleet *Gorodok Gargoyles *Grodzisk Goblins *Heidelberg Harriers *Karasjok Kites *Quiberon Qui-Vives *Vratsa Vultures Noord-Amerika *Fitchburg Finches *Haileybury Hammers *Moose Jaw Meteorites *Stonewall Stormers *Sweetwater All-Stars Zuid-Amerika *Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers Verenigd Koninkrijk en Ierland *Appleby Arrows *Ballycastle Bats *Caerphilly Catapults *Cambridge Cannons *Falmouth Falcons *Holyhead Harpies *Kenmare Kestrels *Montrose Magpies *Pride of Portree *Pullover United *Tutshill Tornado's *Wigtown Wanderers *Winterpayne Wasps *Yorkshire Galerij Quidditch Pitch - Faculty Tower and Viewing Stand Drapes Layout 1.jpg|Normale Toren Zwerkbalveld Quidditch Pitch - Gryffindor Tower and Viewing Stand Drapes Layout 1.jpg|Griffoendor Toren Zwerkbalveld Quidditch Pitch - Hufflepuff Tower and Viewing Stand Drapes Layout.jpg|Huffelpuf Toren Zwerkbalveld Quidditch Pitch - Ravenclaw Tower and Viewing Stand Drapes Layout.jpg|Ravenklauw Toren Zwerkbalveld Quidditch Pitch - Slytherin Tower and Viewing Stand Drapes Layout.jpg|Zwadderich Toren Zwerkbalveld 707px-Quidditch Pitch.JPG|Zwerkbalveld Zwerkbal stadium.png|Een Zwerkbalstadion -NN7535-Harry-Potter-Nimbus-2001-Broom.jpg|Een bezemsteel Slurk.gif|Een Slurk Bludger and bat.png|Een knuppel en een beuker Gouden Snaai.jpg|De gouden snaai Zie ook * Zwerkbalcup * Zwerkbalveld * Bezem * Slurk * Beuker * Gouden Snaai * Jagers * Drijver * Zoeker Referenties en:Quidditch fr:Quidditch no:Rumpeldunk pl:Quidditch ru:Квиддич fi:Huispaus Categorie:Zwerkbal